


“Entertainment” - Feret

by nsfwenbyj



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, i’m tired and i already write these out once but they got deleted i’ll do it later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29831325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsfwenbyj/pseuds/nsfwenbyj
Summary: Schlatt is the owner of the prestigious strip club: ‘The White House’.Eret is one of his most prized dancers, known by his stage name: ‘The King’.Fundy is Schlatt’s rich friend visiting from the city over, coming to see if Schlatt’s dancers are really as incredible as everyone claims them to be.And with Eret going on as the night’s main act, what could go wrong?
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Antfrost/VelvetIsCake (Video Blogging RPF), Dream/GeorgeNotFound, Eret/Floris | Fundy, Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot, Niki | Nihachu/JustAMinx
Comments: 10
Kudos: 90





	“Entertainment” - Feret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [threeofswords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/threeofswords/gifts).



> Hey, I’m really proud of this chapter! I’ve had the idea running circles in my head for weeks now and I just had to write it. I really hope that I can make the words on the screen as good as the ideas in my head. 
> 
> Here’s playlist I made to go with the fic: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4NduPGlrRbcKLkfSFDsB42?si=54n6bujJTHahfmqErmF07Q
> 
> Enjoy! <3

The White House.  
An incredibly well-known and prestigious strip club. Well, as prestigious as a strip club could be. In 30 minutes the club would open for the night and everyone would get to work, but for now, the dancers’ pre-performance party was in full swing. 

“So I got my boots on; got the right ‘mount of leather and I’m doing me up in some black colour liner,” Eret sang along, effortlessly, to the music blasting from Dream’s speakers.

Ant whooped in the background as Quackity threw money in the air. It fluttered around Eret like leaves in the fall. 

Eret spun around the room and strode over to where the club’s resident lovebird couple were sat in each other's laps. 

“And I’m working my strut, but I know it don’t matter - all we need in this world is some love.”

He tapped them both on the head before sliding over to Wilbur -another dancer- and slinging an arm around him, “there’s a thin line, ‘tween the dark side and the light side; baby tonight night.” 

Blowing the taller a kiss, he made his way back to his stuff; grabbed his drink off the floor and waltzed back to the front of the room. “It’s a struggle, gotta rumble tryna find it~”

Niki and Minx leapt to their feet -ready to back up dance the life out of this performance- as the chorus hit. 

“But if I had-“

“Hey, bitches.”

Quackity and Minx shouted their protests as the music cut off. Lights flickered to life overhead, illuminating the club owner now stood in the doorway of the dressing room. 

“Sorry to cut your performance short,” their grinned his apologies at Eret, who merely rolled his eyes, playfully, and took a swig of his drink. 

“Hey, Schlatt.”

Schlatt’s arrival meant it was time for the group’s usual briefing for the club opened. Niki and Ant collapsed into a set of bean bags in the corner; Minx and Quackity sat themselves either side of Dream and George. 

Wilbur took the time while everyone was getting settled to skip over and steal a couple kisses from his fiancé. Eret smirked at the couple from where he stood leaning against the wall behind him.

Schlatt cleared his throat and began talking, “ok, personal notes for tonight: We’ve got a good number more people expected tonight so Niki I’m gonna have you on first and then have you come help me out at the bar if that’s alright? I’m gonna need the extra set of hands” Niki smiled and gave a thumbs up. Schlatt smiled back and carried on,

“Ant, just a heads up, Red is already here.” The dancer in question perked you at the mention of his boyfriend. “He also asked to speak to you before opening. He’s in my office if you wanna go now.” Ant flushed pink and quickly made his way out the room, flipping off Quackity who tittered at him as he left. 

Schlatt turned his attention back to the dancers. Sharp eyes landed on a certain blue-clad brit who was currently making out with his boyfriend. “George, if you could actually make your slot tonight instead of missing it by being railed by your boyfriend like last time, that would be amazing.” 

Everyone burst into laughter as George pulled away from his boyfriend and hid his face in his hands. 

Schlatt grinned. Next target: Quackity. Said Mexican was currently lying on the floor, having fallen off the bench laughing at George. “And Quackity,” a flick of fear crossed his face; laughing stopped immediately at the mention of his name, “I would appreciate it if you kept your already-limited clothing on this time. Yes, we are a strip club but we are not a brothel. You’re a dancer not a prostitute.” His words were harsh but his tone indicated laughter.

A chorus of ‘Oohs’ sounded round the room as Quackity stared, dumbfounded.

“It’s not my fault I’m just that fucking sexy!”

“Nah, you’re just whore. Now-” Schlatt ignored Quackity’s shouts of mock offense and carried on. “Group notes. First of all, all of the regulars rang ahead to say they’re coming tonight so you should all have a comfortable show in that regard.” Various murmurs of approval sounded round the room, the odd comment about assured tips.

Schlatt let the chatter die down on it’s own before continuing, “I do have some news for you all.” Six curious faces turned to look at him. He felt Wilbur squeeze his hand in support. Smiling at his fiance, he carried on talking, “one of my friends from the next city over is staying in town for a couple weeks. He’s coming tonight and I told him my dancers were the best of the best, so y’all better put on a good show and prove me right!”

Another wave of chatter went around the group; tones indicated both excitement and apprehension. Eret tipped his drink up to his lips, eyebrow quirking in curiosity. Schlatt had never mentioned a friend before. Well, except for that one guy call-

“Hey, Schlatt!”

Their train of thought was quickly derailed by Quackity’s yelling. They discarded their pondering and tuned back into the conversation.

“As interesting as the prospect of your mystery friend is, you haven’t told us who’s going on as the main act tonight.”

The main act alternated between the dancers every night, with Schlatt usually coming through about an hour before opening to tell them who it would be. 

Schlatt nodded, “Oh yes! I nearly forgot. Thank you, Quackity.” His gaze swept around the room, and landed on his dancer appropriately nicknamed ‘The King’. The owner hummed approvingly, ‘Eret can dance it tonight. I said I had the best of the best, and what’s better than royalty, am I right?”

Eret batted her eyelashes and placed a hand on her chest, “I’m flattered.” Schlatt grinned,

“ Have a good show, you lot. Make me proud!’

Everyone called their goodbyes as their boss left arm in arm with Wilbur. The dancer practically dragged him away, demanding something that sounded a lot like: “Kisses. Now.”

Eret rolled their eyes. They turned away from the door and downed the last of their drink when Quackity came over,

“Main act tonight, ay? How you feeling?”

“No different than usual,” they shrugged. “Just gonna do what I always do. Swing my hips. Make ‘em drool. Rob ‘em blind of their own money. But like, legally”

Quackity cheered. “I wonder if Schlatt’s pal is any good with tips?” he mused. He grinned, “Time to make Schlatt proud. Let’s show em what we got, ay, your majesty?”

Eret pulled his sunglasses down over his eyes, lips quirking up into a smirk of their own. 

“Let’s.”


End file.
